Exquisito, embriagador
by AkemiTsukiyama
Summary: Su pincel se movia por el lienzo, cada trazo formaba su figura, suave, delicada... era algo exquisito, algo embriagador. [One Shot] [SaixIno]


Su pincel se deslizo suavemente por el lienzo, haciendo una línea curva, definida pero delicada, tal y como su espalda, después mojo un poco el pincel, quería un tono más suave para esta sombra, suave, provocando a la dulce curva más hermosa que tenía, pero dejando al mismo tiempo demasiado para su imaginación, con un leve brillo en uno de sus labios, para ser más exacto el inferior. Trago algo de saliva.

-¿Aun no está listo?

-Falta poco, se paciente….

Volvió a mojar el pincel en la tinta negra, esta vez lento, dejando que se empapara cada hebra del pincel, hizo una curva gruesa pero definida y siguió con un contorno largo y suave, justo como sus piernas, trato de mostrar lo que veía en ellas, suaves, delicadas, que con cada paso que daban pareciera que flotara…. Respiro hondo, cambio el pincel, esta vez debía ser en tonos grises, delicados largos y hermosos trazados adornaron todo el esquema que tenía, faltaba poco, cada pincelada era su bien cuidado y largo cabello, aunque quisiera no podría contar cada hebra de su cabello, sería demasiado desperdicio de tiempo, tiempo que quería pasar junto a ella.

-Tengo algo de frio

-Lo siento, cerrare la ventana, dame un segundo

Dejo a un lado los pinceles y la paleta, se acercó a la ventana y la cerro, vio las gotas en su ventana, llovería, pero aun así veía la luna, era algo extraño, era una suave lluvia de primavera, el olor de las flores llego a sus fosas nasales… no eran flores, era ella, con su delicado olor a lirios, embriagante y desconcertante para el a la vez

-lo siento, parece que lloverá, te he robado mucho tiempo

-No importa, ya comenzamos….

El asintió, volvió a su trabajo, los detalles que le faltaban eran pocos, miro el lienzo, faltaba la parte más complicada pero a la vez más sencilla, todo depende del punto de vista que se le quiera dar. Cerró los ojos, medito, trato de imaginarse que quería…. No lo sabía, abrió los ojos y la vio mirándolo expectante, callo en cuenta de su error, no había tomado ni un solo pincel desde que se había sentado. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y acerco su rostro, pocos centímetros, ambas respiraciones chocando, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos, expectantes, inquietos, ansiosos quizás…. No era solo el quien se imaginaba cosas que no eran. Cerró los ojos

-Lo siento

Los abrió con asombro, sus suaves labios estaban sobre los suyos, rosados, húmedos, deliciosos…. Su pintura no había logrado plasmar eso, entonces recordó "no puedes plasmar algo que no has vivido"… comprendió el significado de dichas palabras. Su mano cobro vida, correspondió el beso mientras bajaba suavemente la seda que cubría su cuerpo, sintió la curva perfecta de su cintura, un leve temblor y un gemido a sus labios. Exquisito.

El repiqueteo de las gotas afuera era música, ahora sus cabellos dorados estaban en toda la sabana, confundiéndose con esta, su desnudez era algo que no podía dejar de admirar mientras dejaba castos besos en su aterciopelada piel, mientras leves susurros y gemidos salían de sus labios.

-S…Sa…Sai….

Levanto su rostro al ser llamado, posando sus ojos negros en cada centímetro de su rostro, un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, sus labios entre abiertos rosados y carnosos, sus ojos azules como el cielo, el leve subir y bajar de su caja torácica, quiso plasmar todo eso, pero no en un cuadro que alguien más podría apreciar, lo quería para sí, solo para sí. Sintió sus manos en su cuello y se dejó guiar, sus desnudeces se encontraron, mientras sus labios se movían, rosándose, lamiéndose, mordiéndose, era un manjar, una muestra de exquisita ambrosia, entre abrió sus ojos y roso los hinchados labios de ella con su lengua, un leve estremecimiento envió un impulso a su ser, luego vino una danza apasionada de lenguas. No rápido, no lento, solo a ritmo.

-Ino

A falta de aire empezó a dejar un lento pero tortuoso camino de besos por su piel, tersa, con olor a lirios, embriagante, se repitió una y otra vez. Se detuvo en su cuello, beso y lamio con pequeños círculos, deseaba morder o besar más fuerte pero ella se enojaría si dejara una marca, él tampoco quería estropear su perfecta piel. A cambio paso su lengua desde la clavícula hasta el inicio de su oreja, mordiendo su oreja. Otro estremecimiento, sintió ardor en su espalda y palpitar su intimidad, muy cerca de la de ella, también se estremeció, soltó un leve suspiro. Ella había atrapado su cadera con sus piernas dejando al contacto sus intimidades. Quiso hablar de nuevo, pero era inútil, una pérdida de tiempo se regañó. Bajo sus manos por espalda, contorneándola, se detuvo en su cintura, la agarro firmemente pero a la vez con un deje de delicadeza y roso sus intimidades, ambos se estremecieron y dejaron soltar un suspiro.

-No hagas eso

-Lo siento

-No me mal interpretes

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero se había acostumbrado a disculparse en esa velada, algo irremediable. Esta vez bajo su rostro y lo enterró en su pecho, con una mano sostuvo uno de sus pechos mientras la otra lamia y saboreaba su sabor, aun sin soltar su cintura, sin separar sus intimidades, lo hizo lento, con añoro, disfrutando cada contacto, luego paso al otro, y lo trato con igual cuidado. Un gemido por parte de ambos. Esta vez había sido ella quien había provocado el rose de sus intimidades. Había entendido, sabía que a torturaba desde hacía un buen rato, pues su intimidad había sentido la humedad de ella… Él también se había torturado.

-Por favor

Sus ojos entre cerrados y sus pómulos carmesí dijeron todo, el brillo de deseo le había dado el permiso. Lentamente se aproximó a su entrada, gruño un poco con una voz ronca, el contacto era algo que no podía describir, como todo con ella. Primero fue lento, delicado, pero ella tomo el control, moviendo sus caderas más rápido, después el control volvió a si y solo se dejó llevar, las uñas con un barniz suave llegaron a su espalda. La estaba torturando, pero de la forma que ella le encantaba. Se sentía en el cielo, un rose exquisito, junto sus labios, otro roce exquisito, si debía ser castigado por este mar de emociones esperaba que viniera el infierno por el entonces.

Una fina capa de sudor los bañaba aparte de la sabana que los cubría, en su rostro estaba la fina mano de ella, una mirada que expresaba tanto. Cerró los ojos guardando todo para sí, jurándose a sí mismo que no plasmaría nada de ello en un lienzo, era para él, solo para él, nadie más podía compartir aquella intimidad con ella. Los labios de ella se separaron para hablar bajo su atenta mirada.

-No hemos terminado el cuadro

-Tenemos aún mucho tiempo para hacerlo

-Toda una vida juntos

Sus labios se giraron en su curva más perfecta, con un leve brillo en el labio inferior, amaba esa curva. Un leve rayo de luna entro por la ventana, entonces ambos anillos brillaron, uno en mano de ella sobre su rostro y el otro de la mano de él, en su cintura, se acercaron, sintiendo otra vez su desnudez, un leve rose de labios amorosos. Cerraron sus ojos.

-Si, tenemos toda una vida juntos


End file.
